Deceptions Within The Leaf
by NarutoNoShineKage
Summary: In the aftermath of the Kyuubi's attack, and in the midst of betrayals, young Uzmaki-Namikaze Naruto makes an unlikely ally and saves both of Konoha's most prestigious clans from war. I don't own Naruto, or any Xovers you may see in my story.


**Okay, this is a story I intend to ****go pretty far with. It's really going to get confusing, so **_**read closely.**_** This is my first story so please do hate it too bad, 'kay? 'Kay.**

**Deceptions Within The Leaf **

**Chapter 1: A Child Born With Burden**

It was a sad, trying day for the proud village of Konohakagure. Thier greatest hero's life lost defeating the powerful Kyuubi no Kitsune, but in a way so unusual only _he _could think of it. This,solution, of sorts was what had the Sandaime Hokage in his office for 12 going on 13 hours. he was trying to find a way to deliver the news, and decided it best to tell the shinobi and the council first. So he stuck his head outside the door, and told his secretary to prepare the council chambers and summon the ninja as well.

With the council and shinobi ready, all Sarutobi could do to steady his nerves was take a deep breath. With that, he entered.

"Hokage-sama, why is it that you have summoned us this day?" asked one of the many civilian council members whose names he could not help but forget.

"I bring news. Does anyone here know exactly what means the Yondaime used to defeat the Kyuubi?" he aksed the council.

Uchiha Fugaku stood and declared, "There has been word around Konoha that the demon has taken a human form. Is this true Hokage-sama?"

" NO, but it is the reason I've summoned you all. You see, at the cost of his life, Minato-kun summoned the shinigami, and sealed the fox into the young child you see before you." It seemed those words set of a chain reaction. There was complete silence, like the calm before the storm. Then the storm hit, and it hit hard.

There were shouts all around for the death of the child, the council believing it to the demon fox in disguise.

Finally when Sarutobi couldn't stand the ignorance of the council any longer, the man, in a deep,booming voice, bellowed," **ENOUGH!** Do you not see the child in front of you? Do you find even the slightest bit of killing intent from this baby? Because you cannot see the fox is in the child, not the other way around, I hereby declare that no one will tell young Uzumaki Naruto of his burden. Under the penalty of death. Dismissed."

And with that the third Hokage, turned his back and walked out of the council chambers, ignoring the cries for Naruto's death.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While he was going to his office to wait, the chuunin and one Anbu all went to a bar. They sat silently until one Hatake Kakashi spoke up.

"So, what do you think of the child?" he said, asking the question everyone had in their heads.

Unfortunately, Maito Gai chose that as the perfect time to make his opinion known.

"YOSH, KAKASHI, HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY! I WOULD LOVE TO TEACH HIM ONE DAY AS I THINK SPANDEX WOULD BE GREAT FOR HI-URK," he said, until Mitarashi Anko's hands found their way around his neck.

With a sickly sweet smile she said, " Gai, buddy, if you want to continue breathing, you'll shut. The. Fuck. UP!"

Then she felt slender arms wrap around her waist, and the firm, yet feminine voice of Yuuhi Kurenai say, Anko, baby, don't kill Gai, and i might let you have your way tonight."

It worked like a charm, making Anko release Gai's windpipe, and give Kurenai a kiss that made every man in the bar get a huge nosebleed. Every man outside suddenly had the feeling that two hot women somewhere were kissing. A dumbass in the street said this, and his fiancee used her 'pervert power' and knocked him into next week.

"Any way, Kurenai began,"I believe its time Anko-chan and i get home, and you should too, because the Jounin exams are coming up, and I'll be damned if any of us loses!"

With that, the Chunnin and one Anbu left the bar and went home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sarutobi was sitting in his office with his Icha Icha Paridise 3 out, reading when the Gama Sennin and the author to said bookcame in. Sarutobi hid the book, and when the Densetsu No Kamo Senju Tsunade, with a masked figure entered.

With all there, the three stated their code,"Jiraiya is a dumbass, Saru is all wrinkly, Tsunade has a flat chest, and Orochi is a pedophile." On the inside, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Sarutobi were all thinking, _I hate that damn code._

Meanwhile, somewhere Orochimaru sneezed, sending paperwork everywhere, setting someone off to angrily twitching.

"We came as soon as we heard, sensei," Jiraiya said, wanting more than anything to see his just born godson.

Sarutobi nodded. "He left a letter to read for our ears only," he said and everyone hastily read the letter.

it said:

_Dear all of you, _

_I'm very sorry, but I did what I had to do to protect Konoha. I don't expect you to understand, or even return to Konoha for that matter, but if you do, you must stay for a while. You see, the council is trying to overtake the village, and they are slowly succeeding. Ero-sensei, I want you to eventually take Naruto-kun under your wing, and establish a spy system within the council. Tsunade, you need to become the Hokage, eventually. Saru is getting old, and you have the firmness and strength to keep the council in line. Also, don't take Naruto in your homes. it is my will that my homes be given to him. Don't tell him of his lineage beyond his mother and bloodlines. Also, do not fear the Kyuubi, for it is a misunderstood creature, just as Naruto will be. Give the other letter to Uchiha Fugaku and Hyuuga Hiashi. They will understand._

_Dead probably, _

_Namikaze Minato _

_P.S. Give Naruto A coat like mine and my original. Hehehe._

After reading the letter, the sannin and Hokage sent the remaining letter to the two clan heads.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This is the end to chapter 1. Woot! yea. SO, read and reveiw to find where on earth Carmen SanDiego is. **

**Peace.**


End file.
